Realice9
Nation Information liberabit is a small, developing, and maturing nation at 72 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Jainism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of liberabit work diligently to produce Wine and Marble as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. When it comes to nuclear weapons liberabit has no definite position and is therefore considered opposed to them. The military of liberabit has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. liberabit allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. liberabit believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. liberabit will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Mercenary For Hire Original Post Realice9 made a topic on the 20th May, 2008 titled Mercenary For Hire. Link To Topic :Good day sir, :I am associated with a private alliance :My proposal to you, is that for an agreed price I will launch an attack against anyone you may need to be attacked without the attack being traced back to you :If you are interested in my services please contact me via Cybernations mail :Nation: Liberabit :Ruler: Realice9 :Thank you for your time and I look forward to our future business relationship ::REALICE9 :The Soul that sees beauty may sometimes walk alone Initial Response Most people considered the topic a joke and opinion was that realice9 was a new user who had no idea of the mechanics of the game. There were a number of links to the nations 'Admin' & 'The Mod' or nations far out of realice9's NS, including Dilber and HordeOfDoom. Some posts were made advising realice9 to join an alliance and give up his mercenary ways. Some users, including Peggy Sue defended realice9 and tried to reduce the amount of abuse he was receiving. BamaBuc On the first post of the second page, BamaBuc, the head of Foreign Affairs for TOOL made the first reasonable request that realice9 could comply with. :I think this guy is in your range. He's been bugging me lately. Could I get him taken out? :-Bama Bama was sitting on 18 days inactive waiting to collect for an infra jump after accidentally deleting his own nation at this time. The Attack Within three and a half hours of his post, BamaBuc of United Dixie had been successfully attacked and placed into anarchy by realice9. First documented by Rhino; :Ehh, wait a minute! This mercenary has now attacked BamaBuc and put him into anarchy at 18 days inactive!! Bama did not respond. The 'Threat' On the 21st of May, just under 4 hours after the attack, realice9 posted a letter to Bama asking for payment for his services. At this point, realice9 had attacked twice, before and after the update and without Bama having responded. :To the attention of BamaBac :(Normal Privacy policies have been waived in compliance with your request located on a forum) :I have engaged United Dixie in hostilities, and have attacked twice with limited resources. :I will require payment for the Hit :Note that to avoid direct affiliation with this attack, you may pay after the war has ended... I have engaged more than one enemy to ensure that you cannot be directly related to this incident. :However; :I will require a minimum of $10,000 to cover these two battles and the next two. Note that i will not be continuing the war after tommorrow unless an agreement is made about payment for continuing the war after this point AND some guarantee or promise to pay is made for 75% of all costs :All terms are negotiable to certain extents :Yours, in Service Real Ice 9 :--- :Occupational Disclaimer :--- :Failure to comply with an agreed contract and/or failure to pay agreed payment will result in two consequences :a) All mail negotiating the procurement of services will be published on CyberNations forums for the general amusement of others :b) This breach will be reported to members of the private alliance to which I report who will take immediate action to collect all debts dues plus additional inconvenience payments TOOL and Bama's Response centrino's, a member of TOOL, reply: :he actually attacked bama.prepare to die Bama's reply: :AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! :Wow... I'm laughing IRL. You realize I told you to attack ME, right? You may be new, but when someone says they're going to pay you to attack THEM, you should have the common sense to know they're joking. Wow... talk about fail. No, I'm not going to pay you... my post is obvious sarcasm. Well, we did need some training targets for Alpha Regiment. Thanks for providing. :-Bama Until this point, most posts had been light hearted and humorous. General Populous' Response to Bama A number of posts following Bama's refusal to pay brought up the opinion that Bama should pay and that his post was serious and did not indicate sarcasm, even if he was directing the hit on his own nation. :Uhh.. dude.. he did realize you asked him to attack you. I think this is one of those occasions you got spoon fed your own sarcasm via your hindquarters. And now you need your alliance to get you ought of trouble? :PAY UP!! Bama's Response Bama claimed he needed all his aidslots for re-bankrolling and that he would not pay so Alpha Regiment would have something to do. :Lol, I would pay him just for the lulz, but I need all my slots for my re-bankrolling. And I doubt I would need help to kick his $@!, but Alpha is out of LX and FS targets I believe, and a lot of people want someone to attack. :-Bama Realice9's investor claim Realice9 quickly responded to Bama letting him know that he was serious about requesting payment and that he had not just simply signed up and foolishly offered his services, but had instead organised for 2 months and received the backing of several larger nations who would be able to supply him with money and tech if it were needed. :I am not concerned with the reasons you want a country hit.. :If you choose to want yourself attacked, thats not my business, everyone has their own reasons :However, it would be very unwise to refuse payment :Do you honestly believe i just nuubed in here without a clue in the world, If im going to try something as obviously high risk as this i think it through...This plan has been two months in that making, and over those times i have found a number of safeguards and a number of individuals prepared to protect the interests, they're just as curious as you are to see if mercinaries can actually work in CyberNations and they were very impressed with the initiatives i have contrived... :As a taster of what you may expect; I have interests of $500,000,000 and 50,000 tech available in the event of an issue. Thesee funds will be transferred through a triple interalliance double gate system of nations until it arrives at me,. Tracing the funds back to the first middle man will be easy, but can u trace those funds from over 9 different middle man to the actual payer. Bearing in mind that my funds do not come from just one nation but a multitude of contacts... :I think $50,000 is more than reasonable compensation for the trouble you can save yourself, and i will of course accept it as an apology of your arrogance in posting such a post on a "newbies" forum :Have a great day, Real ice 9 Lulzy Response ::Do you honestly believe i just nuubed in here without a clue in the world :Yes. Possible Reroll :I'll bet 15 million that this is a fransjosef reroll After this post, many people debated whether or not realice9 was in fact a re-roll. People began to hold the belief that realice9 did in fact know what he was doing and was not just a new player on his way to a Perma-ZI. realice9 claims to be a new player :I AM new in this game, but like all things, i like to see a challenge, hence the diving straight in TOOL flaming & threats :Hey guess what bonehead? You may have the supplies to take out one small alliance (which I very highly doubt), but if you attempted to take on all the alliances that would get in on this conflict if you actually did have some nations backing you up, it would be like most other recent wars. It would be a difficult war for us. :Difficult, because we would not be able to find open war slots. and :I refuse payment. Do something about it. I'm really not scared of your friends, who I'm inclined to believe you've invented to scare me. There are several alliances who could hurt TOOL, but none of them are dumb enough to support mercenaries. :Seriously, I was willing to take this as a joke, and maybe even pay you as a thank-you for the lulz you brought me. But when the threats and the cavalier attitude start, I stop laughing. Consider yourself a ZI (not perma-ZI) target. Your nation is hereby declared ready for liquidation by Alpha Regiment. Anything that can't be sold will be destroyed. And yes, I stole the liquidation joke from Slayer. :-Bama Bama Claims realice9 stole $25mil + threat of Perma-ZI :Oh, and by the way, if you have rich friends, that changes things. You are now able to pay reps for the damage, which you will do if you do not wish to face ZI, which is the usual punishment for going rogue. You've got balls, I'll give you that, so I'm willing to let you off with reps. I need 25 million for the money stolen, and I'm not sure how much you've cost me by killing my collection cycle, but considering the amount of aid I've been sent to buy infra this cycle, it will be high. Furthermore, you will stop attempting to extort us NOW. To my knowledge, we've only perma-ZIed one person, and he was a donation scammer who walked off with 20 bucks of a member's RL money. However, extortion is serious, and I'm also extremely tired of your attitude. In fact, it's pissing me off WAY more than the attack. Don't push me. :-Bama Response Was recommended to Bama that he stop threatening realice9 before he even had a chance to reply to Bama's posts. :Bama, for your sake, I suggest to stop threatening(posting here) him before he gets an answer in. Was suggested that there is no way realice9 could have stolen 25mil :As far as I know, you can only steal 1M with each attack, so that's 4M total assuming you lost 2 attacks and he won 2 attacks. Was suggested that Bama stop trying to blame someone for his own mistakes :I'd just pay the guy and try not to embarrass yourself anymore. Was suggested that this was a poor show from a government official :This has got to be the most ridiculous thing I have read from an alliance Government member in some time, and I hope that TOOL doesn't sincerely back these claims. Was suggested that Bama and TOOL were bullying a younger nation :This is bullying and nothing but. Was suggested that Bama was stealing from realice9 :Bama walks up to Ice 9, who happens to have a small food cart selling hot dogs. Its one of those stands in New York City that generally has no prices or anything listed. Bama asks for "one of them" and after Ice 9 gives him the full package of hot dog and your choice of mustard, ketchup, or relish, wrapped up in tinfoil and placed in a brown paper bag ready to go, Bama refuses to pay the reasonable price the vendor asks for because "he was just kidding." Was suggested that Bama's reaction is absurd :I agree Bama is attempting to extort a new nation that threw egg in his face in a move to save some face. :This is pretty embarrassing...you asked to be attacked....he did it and now you want 25 million from a tiny nation. Wow. Realice9 response to 'threat' claim and suggestion of peace :Upon reflecting upon some of my posts (Occupational Disclaimer) :I realize that maybe i got a little overzealous in my policies and so (Bama) please accept my apologies for THAT post, I did not mean for it to be interpreted as a form of extortion, but merely a tool or document designed to further staying in the character of a mercenary :However, as far as money is concerned... I will not be issuing any compensation at this time. You gambled with a post, and lost, and i certainly did not mean for you to take the Occupational Disclaimer as seriously as you did, therefore I cannot consider it to be extortion. :The best scenario for both of us might be to drop all demands for money...I can certainly survive without a mere $500,000 and unless you can show reasonable grounds that you should be compensated for damages then i cannot consider this a valid reason to pay :I apologise for the inconvenience Bama's request for ceasefire to discuss peace :Well, I could keep arguing, but I won't, as I think I've got a better solution. I don't have time to go into it right now, as I g2g in a minute, but I came up with an idea that I think will make everyone (me, Realice, and my fellow members of the OWF peanut gallery) happy. :While I do believe I was quite justified in refusing payment and asking for my 25 mil back, I confess that I went way overboard yesterday, and acted in a childish manner. For that I apologize, both to Realice and to my comrades in the OWF peanut gallery. I think my new solution will turn this rather awkward situation around. I'm going to PM Realice when I get home in 4-5 hours. :Realice, can I get a ceasefire until we can discuss this? I think it'll be right up your alley, so please hear me out. :-Bama Concluding Reactions :This has been both awesome and hilarious. People just don't know what to do when someone takes a professional tone and keeps a straight face about it around here. realice9, I sincerely applaud your efforts to establish a working protocol for the development and implementation of a sustainable mercenary organization. If you truly have the resources you described, it will be very interesting to see how your operation works out. :If you don't mind me chiming in with a suggestion; I'd recommend you always get the price established in writing before engaging targets. Realice9 retires as a mercenary :i agree that I have over publicized myself to th point where it would be highly impractical for me to operate as a mercenary... :...As of this point, I retire as a mercenary, but retain the right to be called MERC Bama gets told off by TOOL, admits he over-reacted and considers taking a break from CN :Well, so much for my idea. See, I still believe that my demands were justified, but I realize I went WAAAAY over the top. Then I realized that there was a better (and WAY more fun) way. I decided that, while the employer has an obligation to pay, the target has a right to fight back. So, I proposed a one-on-one duel, ending when the war expired. Whatever we had at the end would be ours to keep. I would then send Realice the payment. My intent was to have fun and to get my 25 mil back. However, this was another poorly thought out decision on my part. TOOL's bankers have been pouring aid into my nation to help me rebuild from an incident that was MY stupid fault (my deletion). They could easily leave me to rebuild on my own, and I wouldn't blame them if they did. But they've been sending me every buck they can, and it would be selfish of me to risk more of it. At any rate, I've been ordered to stand down, and have done so. It would have been fun, but it just wasn't meant to be. :This whole incident has convinced me that I'm playing CN way too much... I may take a break for a while. :As I have conveyed to Realice in private, I apologize for my earlier attitude, and wish him the best. :-Bama Category:Nations Category:Orange team